Subzero Hero
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: As Spider-Man, he meets a superhero who has the ability to manipulate snow, frost, and ice. As Peter Parker, he befriends a new student in Midtown High who, despite his boyish charms and mischievous tendencies, looks somewhat familiar...
1. Flashback

_**January 1942**_

_**-Chicago**_**, **_**Illinois**_**, **_**USA-**_

A man weaved his way through the empty streets and alleyways, trying his best not to be caught. The bag of money he stole was hidden futilely under his thin sweater, as he ran briskly. It was cold out here, 0°C/32°F to be exact, but that doesn't mean he would quit robbing the bank he targeted for weeks. He shivered and a stream of breath came out; even though it wasn't that freezing, he wished he would steal warmer clothes, because his sweater, gloves, pants, and mask weren't helping with the chill…

"_Hold it right there_~"

The bank robber stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the voice. It sounded a bit childish, but it was also creepy…

"_I know you_'_re in here_~ _come out_, _come out_, _wherever you are_~"

Part of him wanted to say 'Alright, show yourself!', but if he does that, he'll be noticed by the police. And he doesn't want that happening. But who the hell was speaking to him..? Was it a ghost? Or was his mind playing tricks on him?

He kept running and running, jumping over fences along the way. As he did that, however, the air suddenly grew colder. The temperature dropped, ice started to form, and the man felt his teeth clattering. The bag of money under the sweater felt heavier and heavier, possibly from the stiffening chill, but it can't stay in there for very long. He also noticed that it felt like somebody was watching him..

"_I can see the money you just stole_~"

"Alright, now this is getting- hey…. wait a minute." He trailed off, realizing that someone actually saw him with the money! And he was hiding it! At this, the bank robber ended up dropping the bag on impulse. He didn't want to put it down, but he just can't attack with his hands full. He grabbed a handgun from his pocket and turned around, hoping to shoot somebody.

"_I want to have fun_…. _come on_,_ play with me_~"

Ok, that does it! He adjusted his weapon and shouted, "Freeze! And show yourself or I'll- _**GAH**_**~!**"

He let out a cry of shock as something, or some_one_, covered the weapon in ice. His hand was frozen stiff, with his gun attached, so he couldn't fire it. His body was shaking badly so he couldn't throw a punch or make a kick. Before he could do anything though, he found himself being surrounded by ice, encasing his chest and legs, never escaping…

The next thing he knew, he found himself facing the police, cursing silently under clattered teeth. The bag which originally contained the money was gone, but he was too cold to care. In fact, the ice was so chilly that his skin actually started to turn blue. While being handcuffed by the police and taken to the station, in which he didn't struggle to at that time, all he could think about was finding someplace _warm_, even if it was a prison cell with nothing but a bed. His eyelids felt heavier and heavier, but the policemen didn't notice.

Just before he blacked out though, he could see a darting blue and white figure in the sky, gliding through the air with the freshly fallen snow and wind…


	2. Interruption

**Eugene: **Ok, now that we're switching to the current time, I'm setting this somewhere after episodes 47 and 48; they did take place at around Halloween so it's only fair to have it take place in November, as it'll be closer to winter as the story goes on (and for a very good reason). Ugh, it's not easy to Spider-Man… or Nova. XP Got any tips for writing them? Or the rest of the team?

* * *

**Present Day**

_**November 2013**_

-_**Manhattan**_, _**New York City**_**, **_**New York**_**, **_**USA**_-

Spider-Man was swinging from building to building with his webbing, focusing on the bank robber running in the streets below. The robber wore a long trench coat over a wooly black turtleneck and tattered jeans with colourful patches that covered one knee. A white ski mask with holes was the only thing covering his face and he was too occupied with securing the flour sack full of money in his hands. He ran away as fast as he could, but his flimsy flip-flops created little speed for his running.

The poorly-dressed bank robber was oblivious to the surroundings around him, preferring to focus on making his way to the hiding spot where he last hid the goods he stole earlier. He had to climb over fences, jump over boxes, and dodge the litter lying around, but it was worth it. If he could just make it through without being caught, then he'll be lying around in his newfound wealth.

Meanwhile, the masked vigilante was spying on the man's actions by the rooftop, hoping to web him from above and hold him off until the police shows up. He patiently waited for any sudden halt of movement from his target and removed the camouflage of his web shooter and started to adjust the angle of his shot. His fingers inched to start triggering it, anticipating the webbing that will trap the robber in minutes. He slowly counted down to three in his mind.

_Three_…

…..

_Two_…

…...

_One_-

"WEBBBBBBBB-HEAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Unfortunately, _that_ caused Spider-Man to accidently squirt out a pitiful glob of web fluid, which flatly landed on the concrete floor. The sudden loudness of the yell also made the bank robber look up to find Spider-Man trying to reset his web shooters, gasping at his presence before swiftly running away with his money while panicking his butt off.

Peter slowly looked at the corner of his eye to find that Nova was hovering above him, silently laughing with mirth. He glared under his mask, irritated at the interruption his teammate created. "What do you want, Bucket Head?"

"Aww, don't be like that!" Nova teased. "There's other low-leveled baddies swimming in the sea, but none of 'em are worthy enough for you~"

Spider-Man raised a hidden eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned, oblivious to what the human rocket was implying.

Nova sighed before pointing at the swirling winds wrecking havoc in the streets not far from where the two heroes were in. "Whirlwind's destroying the place! We gotta stop him, Bug Breath!

The vigilante's eyes started to grow wide as he spied the said person responsible for the destructive tornado. Cars, garbage, lampposts, and signs were sucked into the windy walls and were spinning around and around, creating a barrier made of scrap metal. He didn't see White Tiger, Power Man, or Iron Fist anywhere, but he suspected that they must be near the eye of the storm.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Spider-Man was about to take off and to follow Nova, regretting to not catch his target sooner, when a devious plan suddenly formulated in his head.

"_Maybe just a quick shot_…"

He could see the bank robber dashing into the same area from earlier, easily distinguishing him from his horrible attire. With clean precision, he shot a few webs at the urban thief's ankles and legs, forcing him to fall back-first into the hard concrete and pinning him there in a starfish position. The flour sack of money was separated from the robber, just lying there, but it was also secured with a few strands of webbing, proclaiming it as untouchable territory.

Spider-Man smirked. "_Perfect_. _And just till I_'_m done with Whirlwind_." And he swung over to the same direction Nova was flying, where his other formidable opponent was waiting for him down below….


End file.
